


at the end of the world

by Lotobesh



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Apocalypse, Comfort/Angst, End of the World, Fluff, M/M, angst kind of, but theyre just being adorable boyfriends during the end of the world, daejae - Freeform, they can die or not I mean depends how youll see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotobesh/pseuds/Lotobesh
Summary: Youngjae and Daehyun are the only people, that are still alive during the end of the world but they know it won't last long.





	at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there's probably shit loads of mistakes and I'd be very grateful if you could point them out ;;

"I was always wondering, what's gonna be left at the end of the world and it turns out, it's just the two of us." Daehyun was sitting on the roof and admiring the last sunset on earth, like it was the first time he's seen something like that.

"Are you disappointed?" Youngjae looked at him curious.

"No way. How could I? That's definetly the most beautiful and perfect way for all life left on earth to end."

"By that you mean our lives? But yeah. In your lovers eyes you'll find eternal peace, they said."

Daehyun didn't respond to that, he just turned on the old radio, probably the only working electronic device left, and it started playing old love song from the tape they put in earlier.

"Ah, I can't remember the last time I had such a perfect moment." Daehyun laughed but there was a sad tone to it.

"Well, you won't remember the next one if that makes you feel better."

"I don't know how the hell that was supposed to make me feel better." he finally stole a glance at Youngjae and noticed how small and vulnerable he looked. "Hey... Are you scared?"

Younger boy snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"We're going to die in like... a few hours or minutes and there is no one left except us for some reason. How am I supposed not to be scared?" there was a bit of hysterical tone in his words so Daehyun pulled him closer and hugged him tight. Then it hit Youngjae, that the boy was shaking too.

"You know, at first I was glad that I survived the first wave. I mean what were the chances? I was so lucky... But then the second wave came and...I started to wonder if it wouldn't be better to die." Daehyun whispered, although there was nobody else to listen to them.

"I know. I was thinking the same... and then the third wave and..." Youngjae grabbed onto him tighter. " Waiting for this to come and knowing there's no way to stop this is so much worse..."

"But we are kind of lucky though." Daehyun said after a moment of silence. Youngjae looked at him waiting for the rest of his statement.

"I mean if we hadn't survive then I wouldn't get to do this anymore." he finished by kissing him lightly. Youngjae smirked.

"Romantic loser, even in the face of death, as expected." he said, but snuggled even closer.

"We are responsible for making the last impression of humanity, we need some cliche moves, Youngjae."

The latter couldn't help but smile, and connected their lips once again, so when the sound of thunder echoed through the walls of abandoned city, they were too busy with each other to get scared. Daehyun grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye with the sparks of joy, which Youngjae had been almost sure, not to see again, since they've heard the first news about upcoming apocalypse.

"It is a privilge, to be the last human on earth with you, Yoo Youngjae." he said officialy. Youngjae's laugh drowned out in the growl of next thunder.

"I'm glad to say the same, Jung Daehyun." he whispered, and hugged him again with his free hand. Daehyun put his head on top of Youngjae's and started playing with his fingers. The next thunder echoed in the background, but it didn't bother them. They were just sitting there, in each others embrace like it was a normal date. Pretending to have all the time in the universe, and not just minutes. 

And that's how the humanity ended. With two boys, deeply in love, sitting on the roof in silence, comforting each other with theirs warmth and secretly stolen, light kisses.


End file.
